Stowaways
by skyfireflight16
Summary: Two young orphans decide to stowaway on a certain pirate ship, hoping for some fun. What they didn't count on was the crazy stuff they'd get themselves into on the way.


**Authors note: Okay, I know I have other stories that need to be worked on, but I had this idea that wouldn't get out of my head, so I had to right it down.**

**This is a pilot chapter. Meaning, I'll see how people respond to this story to see if it's worth continuing.**

**So, please give me some feedback. It's definitely welcomed.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Stowaways**_  
_

_Chapter 1:_ Stowaways

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" The brunette whined to her friend. "I mean I know you can make us invisible –."

" – And silent – ." The other girl cut in.

"And silent," the girl corrected. " But still…"

The two girls were crouched in the aerodome, eyeing a certain airship that was near them. Anyone observing them would say they could be no older than their early teens.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Anything could happen –," The second girl said.

"– _exactly –."_

"– _and_ we'll be going practically everywhere! Travelling round the world, all over Ivalice!" The girl gestured her hands above her head excitedly, doing her best to try and persuade her friend. "And, I mean, c'mon. You _know_ whose ship this is!"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," the girl answered with a groan. "Well, another thing I'm afraid of at least. It's a _pirate_ _ship._" She said the last sentence in a quiet hiss, as if someone might overhear it. However, there was no one in the aerodome to hear them. Not at this hour, so early in the morning. "What if we get caught?"

"We _won't_ get caught," the other girl assured. She waved the fingers of her right hand. "Silent and invisible, remember? And even if we _do_ get caught, we can always just make a beeline for it."

The brunette looked at her skeptically. "And if we're _up in the air_?"

"Tch. Then we can just…turn invisible again and hide somewhere. Make them think it was a dream or something."

Her friend gave her a pointed look that clearly said, _Really? Hello, Logic, you there?_

She pursed her lips and cast down her eyes in defeat. "Okay, so not a dream. But we could hide again until they land, and then we'll take off. I mean sure, it won't last forever –." She put her elbows on her knees, still in her crouched position, looking her friend in the eyes. She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. Her long black hair and small viera-like ears caught the moonlight as she did so, the black speckles on the tips of her ears standing out against pure white fur.

" –It's not like anything ever does," her friend cut in, her voice taking on a quiet and mournful tone.

"But it'll still be something! C'mon."

"Well…."

"Do you wanna go back to that orphanage?" She cocked her head at her friend. Really, it was either that, this, or be out on the streets.

And the streets weren't exactly preferable.

She sighed. "No," she admitted. "Alright. But!" The brunette lifted a finger pointedly at her friend. "If anything happens, I'm blaming you. Remember, it was your idea. Don't forget that."

She chuckled, happy that her friend was finally agreeing with her, reluctantly or not. "Okay, I won't. It's a deal."

The two girls got up and quietly headed to the airship. The door was unlocked, conveniently – the girls didn't even know if airship doors even locked at all – and they snuck inside.

The unlocked door was shut quietly behind them.

* * *

Fran and Balthier entered the aerodome, eager to be on their way once again. Vaan and Penelo were nice kids, to be sure, but the two sky pirates didn't like staying in one place very long.

Especially since they had just successfully completed their latest heist. It wouldn't be long before the corrupt baron saw his precious gold and rubies missing, recall seeing two uninvited guests at his party, and put two and two together. Not to mention their famous airship parked in the aerodome barely a mile from his mansion.

They did have a reputation, after all.

And two days in a Rozarrian prison last week was _quite enough_, thank you. They didn't want to get caught again in Dalmasca so soon.

The aerodome was empty, except for them. Good. They preferred it that way.

The two pirates headed toward the Strahl, unaware of the two stowaways on board.


End file.
